


Where Are You Leading Me?

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, The Cocoon (Marvel), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's now working at the Cocoon as Co-Director of SHIELD. Phil pays her a visit and she gets seductive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea where this came from - random Muse is random...

"Where are you leading me?" Coulson asks, his hand in Daisy's, as she guides him through the hallways of The Cocoon. The place has been remodelled since he was last here four years ago, and he hasn't much idea of where anything is any more.

"Wait and see," she tells him, grinning over her shoulder at him. 

It's about ten o'clock at night and the building seems empty, it's so quiet, though he knows there are Inhumans, and SHIELD support staff here. They come to an elevator, and Daisy ushers him inside, her hand on the small of his back, a gesture he knows she's picked up from him. She presses the button for the 6th floor – the top floor – and he wonders what's up there that she wants him to see, wonders what can't wait until tomorrow when she'd promised him the grand tour.

As the elevator whizzes upwards, he takes a moment to take a good look at her: she's looking happy and relaxed in jeans and a white button-down that's tucked in at the front, but hangs loose at the back of her jeans. She's wearing an olive green tunic that reaches to her knees over the top of the shirt, and he's suddenly reminded of General Organa in _The Force Awakens_ , and he wonders if that's a deliberate choice on Daisy's part. He can think of worse models for her leadership role. He knows she's been a little apprehensive about this – running the Cocoon as Co-Director of SHIELD, while Jeffrey directs ops from the Playground. This is more than merely having her own team – it's the next step towards becoming Director in her own right, and for all Daisy's grown in self-confidence over the years that he's known her, he knows that self-doubt still rears its ugly head sometimes.

He's about to reassure her when the elevator pings and the doors open. 

"C'mon," she says, grabbing his left hand again and giving it an impatient tug. He can't help wondering a little at the hand-holding – it's not exactly the norm for them, for all that they've grown even closer over the years. He thinks back to Elena calling them 'the Inseparables' when she'd been teasing the two of them a couple of days ago, before Daisy had left the Playground to take up her responsibilities here. It's not that they're inseparable, so much, as that bad things happen when they're split up, and also that they work very, very effectively when they're a team. Which is why he's asked Jeffrey to let him come and work with Daisy at the Cocoon. He hasn't mentioned that to Daisy, yet, though – he wants Jeffrey to okay it before he asks Daisy if he can join her team – just in case the Director says 'No'.

"Ta da!" Daisy throws open a door at the end of the hallway she's just led him down, then ushers him through it and into the most amazing rooftop garden. 

"Daisy," he breathes, awed at the beauty of it. "This is amazing. Did you – "

She chuckles when he breaks off to stare, distracted, at the line of trees in planters that mark the edge of the roof on their left. "I guess you like it, then, Phil?" she asks, and he flings his arms around her and hugs her hard.

"It's beautiful," he tells her as she hugs him back.

"I got the idea from Jiaying," she tells him, her voice low. There's a slight catch in her voice, and he tightens his hold, then briefly presses his lips to her cheek.

"Daisy." He slips his hand under her tunic to press his palm to her lower back, and is surprised when she moans in his ear.

"Skin on skin," she whispers, her breath tickling his highly sensitive ear, and he shudders at that as much as her request, but wastes no time in getting his hand under her shirt as well so that his palm rests on the bare skin of her back.

"Like that?" he asks.

She arches her back with a soft moan, and her chest presses against his, and he can't quite hold back a low moan of his own because this suddenly feels very sensual and dangerous but also very much what he wants, what he's always wanted with her. He slides his hand up her spine, and gets a shock when he discovers he can only feel a bare expanse of skin – she's not wearing a bra under her button down, and his cock responds with embarrassing predictability.

"Phil." She moans his name against his ear and he shudders more obviously this time. 

They remain wrapped in each other's arms as she sidesteps with him across the rooftop until his leg bumps against something, and when he glances down, he sees a sunlounger. She pushes him down to sit on it, then straddles his lap, her weight feeling good on his stiffening cock.

"I want you," she tells him, her voice husky with desire. "I've wanted you for such a long time, Phil."

"Me too," he tells her earnestly. "But I was, technically, your boss, then I was actually your boss, and – " He breaks off to moan loudly as Daisy lifts the hem of his polo shirt out of the way with one hand while sliding her free one up his torso from his belly to his nipples, each of which she tweaks in turn.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps, a bolt of pleasure shooting into his cock.

"Yes," she says adamantly, then she kisses him, all teeth and tongue, as she rocks herself over his engorged cock.

"Keep. That. Up," he gasps the words out one by one, "And. I'll. Come." He groans loudly as she gets her hand between their bodies to squeeze his swollen shaft through the fabric of his jeans.

She lifts herself off his lap, and he can't help whining at the loss. "Shh, Phil, it's okay." She leans down to kiss him, her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "Lie down." 

He obeys and she gets his shoes and socks off, then begins pulling his jeans down his legs. His dick springs free – and she smirks at him from the end of the sunlounger.

"Going commando, huh?" she asks. "I like that in a man." She leaves his jeans in a heap on the ground, then begins sliding his polo shirt up, and he sits up enough so that she can divest him of it completely.

He's naked and achingly hard, and being gazed at by the most beautiful woman he's ever known, and it's the most exhilarating thing that's happened to him in years.

"You're gorgeous," she says earnestly. "Do you know that?"

He shakes his head a little, then lowers his left hand to cup his balls and the base of his throbbing cock.

"You are," she says insistently, then proceeds to strip off her own clothes, discarding them atop his abandoned jeans and shirt.

"You're more gorgeous," he tells her earnestly, watching as she fishes in the pocket of her jeans and pulls out a packet of condoms. "Were you planning to seduce me?" he asks, startled, but also charmed, by the idea.

She shakes her head, but she looks sheepish. "Not exactly planning," she tells him, moving to straddle his thighs on the sunlounger. "I picked them up more in hope than expectation."

"I'm glad you did," he tells her, and holds his cock as she rolls a condom down it.

"I'm glad I decided to get the extra large ones," she tells him, and he can feel himself blushing, which makes her giggle. "Phil, are you embarrassed that you're hung?"

"No," he says firmly. "I'm embarrassed you noticed. Although not that embarrassed." He smirks at her. "It's pretty flattering that you did notice."

She leans forward and kisses him forcefully, at the same time lifting herself up and helping him to guide his cock into her. They both groan as he fills and stretches her: she's hot and wet and tighter than he'd expected, and she feels so good that he's not quite sure how he manages not to come the minute he's sheathed inside her.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps as she sinks all the way down onto his lap.

"Good, uh?" she asks, smirking at him.

"So good," he says. "Oh god."

She's begun rocking backwards and forwards in his lap, her muscles tightening around his dick, and he clasps her hips as she moves until she grabs his hands and brings them up to her breasts.

She rides him to two orgasms and as he's still not come after the second one she gives a little frown, then says, "C'mon Phil, why are you holding back?"

"I want to make you come again," he tells her and she shakes her head, then lowers her right hand between their bodies. He thinks she's going to rub her clit, but instead she uses her powers, just lightly vibrating his cock and her clit simultaneously, and he comes with a startled shout.

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh – " His breath is coming in jagged gasps now, and he's never been so turned on in his life. "Fuck, Daisy, that was amazing," he tells her, chest still heaving.

She smirks at him. "Some time I'll use my powers on you to give you the Quake Special handjob," she tells him, and he's surprised into laughter.

"You should," he tells her. He's pretty sure he'd really enjoy that.

She leans in and kisses him, her mouth soft but insistent, and he kisses her back, feeling his cock beginning to soften inside her.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" she asks, and he's surprised to notice that she sounds diffident – as if she thinks he might refuse.

"Gladly," he tells her. It's not even that he wants to fuck her again – although he does, of course, it's simply the idea of sleeping in the same bed as her, of waking up with her in his arms (he hopes) that appeals to him.

"I've got a confession," he tells her once they've made their way downstairs to her quarters, collecting his bag from his assigned room en route.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've asked Jeffrey for permission to transfer here. I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure he'd agree – I figured I'd ask him first, and if he said yes, I'd ask you if I could join you."

"Aw, Phil." She hugs him. "You're cute when you're needy."

"I'm not needy," he protests immediately, and she laughs softly.

"Oh you so are. It's okay, though. I like you needy – I like the fact that you want to work with me."

"You're not mad I didn't ask you first?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not."

"Good."

She kisses him, and he feels her hands unfastening his jeans again, and he lets her get him undressed a second time – he likes it, likes her taking charge, and is very glad that she feels confident enough of their relationship to dare to do so.

He lets her lead him to the bed, and he lies back, his arms behind his head, and watches as she gets undressed again.

"Does the GH serum affect your refractory period?" she asks as she tosses her shirt into the laundry hamper in the corner.

He glances down at himself, and is surprised to find he's already half hard again. "Huh. I guess it does."

She smirks. "That's excellent news, Phil." She climbs onto the bed and straddles his thighs. "Does that mean I can give you that special handjob then?"

"I'd really like that," he tells her eagerly, and she smirks again, then clasps his dick and begins to stroke him until he's fully hard again.

"Bear in mind I've never tried this on a guy." He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask the obvious question, and she shakes her head. "Lincoln didn't like me to use my powers when we had sex."

"Well, I'm quite happy for you to experiment on me as much as you like," he tells her, and she giggles.

"You might regret that permission, Phil."

He shakes his head. "Not gonna happen." He gasps as she begins to draw circles of vibrations in the air around his cock, starting at the root and working her way up his shaft until she vibrates the air over his tip, and that's enough to make him come hard, his vision going white for a moment as his seed spills over his belly.

"Fuck, Daisy."

She grins at him. "I think I'm going to enjoy exploring this aspect of my powers," she tells him.

"Me too," he says enthusiastically. 

She nods. "Let me get you cleaned up."

"Then I'm gonna go down on you," he tells her, and she raises an eyebrow, then grins.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh it will be, trust me." He gives her a smug grin, and she shakes her head, then goes into her ensuite bathroom to fetch a damp washcloth, with which she cleans him up. 

When she comes back out of the bathroom again he moves down to the foot of the bed, and she stretches out in the middle of it, then gives him a sultry look. "I'm ready for my close-up Mr Coulson."

He can't help laughing at that, then he runs his hands up her legs from her ankles to her thighs, and as he gently parts her legs he can't help thinking that he's an incredibly lucky man.


End file.
